Hanging On
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: I'm Katniss Everdeens best friend, I think she's beautiful and I have done for a while, but I wonder if she feels anything for me?


I'm Felicity, but everyone calls me Fliss. My home is district 13. Well, it was district 12, but that doesn't exist anymore. Not since the quarter quell, ended very differently that anyone had expected. The Capitol destroyed District 12 as a warning to Katniss, the way they destroyed District 13, or so we had thought.

Katniss is my best friend, she has been since we were babies. I thought I'd lost her at the first hunger games, I knew I had at the second, yet she's still fighting. I wish I had the strength to do that. I keep an eye on Prim. Even if it's just from a distance. That's my role, which I'm happy with. I still get to be close to her.

Katniss is beautiful, growing up, I was always slightly envious of her good looks. She's gorgeous. I have never felt anything for anyone before, but I feel something for Katniss, and it's kind of scary. I'm always the first one in to stick up for her, the first one when she needs a friend. I find myself watching her sometimes and all her little cute habits make me smile. Whenever I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. Occasionally we used to sleep in the same bed, in district 12 our houses where opposite, so it wasn't exactly a massive journey in the middle of the night.

I missed the days before Katniss was in the games. We never really had the opportunity to be children growing up, but we had any hope of that stripped from us when she left for the games. Most people in our district relied on Katniss's hunting, and Gale's. We had nothing during the games, most the sick and the old died off, which I guess was a blessing in someways, less mouths to feed. With only Gale to go hunting and the game makers and Capitol watching the district like hawkes, we where in trouble.

I was laying in my own bed, listening to the silence. I looked over at the empty bed beside me, surely Katniss should be back by now. I climbed out of the relative comfort of my own bed, and went to look for her. It didn't take long, she was in her usual spot when she wasn't in the room overnight. She was sat on the podium overlooking the central meeting space in District 13.

I walked up behind her, quietly.

"Katniss?" I called softly, as not to startle her. She was prone to flashbacks, and they where horrible to watch.

"Fliss?" She replied turning to look and me. She was gorgeous, even at this ungodly hour and in the unflattering light.

I went and sat down next to her, leaving a small space in between us, as not to invade her privacy.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, placing a hand on her carefully on her knee.

She nodded to me, then placed her hand on top of mind and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Sit with me, please?" Katniss whispered.

"Of course." I replied. I shuffled closer to her and rested my head in the creek of her neck.

"We need to hang onto this?" Katniss said to me, kissing my forehead.

"Hang on to what?" I asked, sounding very confused.

"To this, to us." She said.

"When this is all over, we will make a fresh start, my family, and you're part of it." She added I smiled and let my head rest there for a minute, before stretching up and kissing her on the cheek and the putting my head back where it was.

"How are you?" I asked, I knew I wasn't going to get an honest reply straight away.

"I'm fine." Katniss replied, her eyes glazed over. I hated it when she went like this.

"Honestly?" I asked, I didn't want her to shut me out.

"Broken, and scarred, and an emotional wreck." She muttered, almost emotionless.

"Hey, hey, hey." I whispered lifting my head off of her shoulder.

"You've got 12 districts behind you Katniss, you're the Mockingjay, you're Katniss Everdeem, the girl on fire." I said, sounding in awe.

"But for what? Only to cause more death and distruction?" Katniss said.

"You didn't see our home, and I'm glad you didn't. It's a sight I wish I could forget, no one should have to see that, it haunts me, it haunts me..." Katniss said bring her knees to her chest and slowly rocking back and forth.

I put both my arms around her and kissed her forehead, to try and comfort her, but I knew there was nothing I could really do.

"You're strong, I admire you for that, and you're beauty." I said, gently placing my hand on the side of her face. Her eyes, I could get lost in them.

"Pfft. Me?" She laughed, turning away from me.

"What's attractive about this?" Katniss smiled, not taking me seriously.

"Seriously, Katniss." I said, gently placing my hand on her face again. I traced a gentle line over her smooth skin down to her chin and gently placed my fingers around it.

I looked deep into her eyes, and I couldn't resist. This was my chance. I pulled her face up to mine and closed my eyes. I gently placed my lips on hers and kissed her lightly.

"Sorry." I said almost immediately, pulling back. I leant my forehead against hers for a few seconds and kept my eyes shut.

I had just thrown my friendship down the drain, because of one stupid kiss. I was so stupid and weak, I'd just lost her because I couldn't control myself or my feelings.

I began to get up, but Katniss stopped me. She pulled me back down, and buried her hand in my mane of wavy hair and crashed her lips onto mine. She climbed onto my lap, put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down to the floor gently.

I could not believe what was happening.

"It's taken you this long to do something, you're not getting away that quickly." Katniss said to me.

She leant down, placing arm next to my head, putting her weight on it and gently caressing the side off my face. The placed the other one at my side, and gently tucked it under me just about where my bra was.

She lent in and slowly, deeply kissed me. I traced her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance, which was granted almost immediately. As the kiss deepened, her grip on my back tightened. I placed my hands either side of her face.

"Katniss." I whispered.

"We should get back to bed? Someone's going to notice and walk in on us." I smiled at her.

"Good point!" She laughed. We scraped ourselves of the floor, and with one final kiss I led her back to the room, but instead of parting and going to our own separate beds, we both went and climbed in Katniss's, intertwining our limbs. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I don't remember anything else after that so it must have been soon afterwards.


End file.
